


Family 2: Zhang, p.2

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Home sweet home [3]
Category: EXO (Band), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	Family 2: Zhang, p.2

Поворот. Ещё один. И ещё. И...

Чжентин психует, швыряя полотенце в ни в чем не повинное зеркало, и растягивается на полу. И как он должен сделать пять поворотов, если три — его предел? 

Он поворачивает голову, когда дверь в зал чуть скрипит, приоткрываясь, и устало улыбается учителю. Кай-гэ всегда следит, чтобы он вовремя уходил домой, хотя — Чжентин знает — сам вечно торчит в школе допоздна.

— Подъем, трудоголик. Рабочий день окончен.

Обычно Чжентин всегда слушается, но сегодня он не чувствует себя в праве уйти из зала. Он закрывает глаза и мотает головой.

— Я не закончил. Порепетирую ещё немного.

— А я не спрашиваю, я ставлю перед фактом, — Чжентин с досадой смотрит на Кая: на лице того нет больше ни намёка на улыбку, а взгляд слишком строгий для обычно веселого преподавателя современного танца. Кай не сильно старше подавляющего большинства его студентов, и те за это его обожают. И уважают — за то, что к своим двадцати пяти годам тот добился такого признания, что его пригласили преподавать в лучшую школу искусств в городе. — Я твой учитель, и сейчас я говорю, что ты собираешь свои вещи и идёшь домой. Понял меня?

Чжентин недовольно морщится: настроения спорить совсем нет, но он знает, что Кай-гэ просто так от него не отстанет. Тот подходит к нему и садится на корточки, заглядывая в лицо.

— Ты идёшь домой и отдыхаешь, потому что это, — он тыкает пальцем ему в ещё вздымающуюся от сбившегося дыхания грудь, — твой предел.

Чжентин вспыхивает и от возмущения садится на полу, прожигая учителя взглядом, но тот лишь усмехается в ответ.

— Но не твоих способностей, а твоего тела. Ты слишком его вымотал и сегодня уже ничего от него не добьёшься. Но я гарантирую, что завтра утром у тебя все получится. Спорим?

В глазах Кая снова пляшут озорные огоньки, когда он протягивает ему руку — то ли чтобы закрепить спор, то ли чтобы помочь подняться, — и Чжентин сдаётся, вымученно улыбаясь в ответ. За это он и любит учителя: он для них всех скорее старший брат, которого у Чжентина никогда не было. Хотя... есть ещё один человек, которого он мог бы так назвать, но они слишком редко видятся, и его часто нет рядом.

— Вот и молодец, — кивает Кай, когда Чжентин все же заставляет себя встать и собрать вещи. Они вместе выходят из ворот школы: Кай треплет его по ещё влажным после выматывающей тренировки волосам и советует принять дома горячую ванну, чтобы помочь телу расслабиться. Они уже почти переходят дорогу, когда Чжентин слышит за спиной насмешливое: «Чжан Чжентин. Не хотите хотя бы поздороваться?»

Чжентин резко оборачивается, а уже в следующую секунду, бросив сумку у ног учителя, с совершенно не солидным для почти двадцатилетнего парня визгом виснет на шее у стоящего около ворот школы мужчины.

— Гэгэ!

Чжентин смеётся, громко и заливисто, когда тот притворно пыхтит, и только крепче сцепляет руки: Сехун сильный, ему никогда не составляло труда поднять его, чем Чжентин беззастенчиво и пользовался.

— Снова забыл о времени? Занятия закончились, если верить словам твоего отца, — он бросает взгляд на часы, — сорок минут назад. Знаешь, сколько я тебя уже жду?

— Простииии! — Чжентин наконец отлипает от Сехуна и пытается выглядеть как можно более виноватым. — Это Каю-гэ спасибо: если бы он не вытащил меня из зала, ты бы тут торчал ещё часа два.

Он смеётся, когда Сехун отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник, и поворачивается к Каю. Тот выглядит порядком удивленным, но все же подходит к ним, протягивая Сехуну руку.

— Кай.

— Сехун, — вежливо улыбается тот, крепко пожимая чужую ладонь.

— Чжентин? Я не знал, что у тебя есть старший брат.

Чжентин довольно улыбается: ему всегда приятно, когда их принимают за братьев. Жаль, что на самом деле это не так.

— А мы и не братья. Сехун папин старый друг.

— Странно... Никогда не слышал от Исина такого имени, — Кай хмурится, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, и Чжентин кивает.

— Потому что Сехун друг Чунмёна.

Лицо Кая вытягивается ещё больше, и Чжентин смеётся уже в голос. Да, конечно, это не та информация, которой можно так легко поделиться с другими, но Каю он доверяет. К тому же, тот и так знаком с Чунмёном, просто не знал о... нюансах их взаимоотношений с отцом.

— О-окей, — тянет тот, пытаясь, видимо, переварить информацию. — Что ж, приятно было познакомиться?

Чжентин смотрит, как учитель пожимает Сехуну руку ещё раз, уже более тепло. Неудивительно: оба, выходит, друзья семьи, хоть и с разных сторон и никогда не слышали друг о друге.

В этом ничего странного тоже нет: Сехун кореец и живет в Сеуле, а в Китае бывает редкими наездами, когда работа переводчиком обязывает. Кстати...

— Ты надолго? — спрашивает он, когда они садятся в машину Чунмёна, которую тот обычно одалживает Сехуну во время его визитов.

— На неделю.

— Как обычно, — вздыхает Чжентин, кидая сумку на заднее сиденье.

— Я же обещал приехать в отпуск, помнишь? — Сехун толкает его в бок, и Чжентин фыркает.

— Угу, только напомнить тебе, когда ты последний раз был в отпуске?

Сехун вздыхает и заводит машину.

— В этом году, ладно? Обещаю.

Чжентин улыбается и, прикрыв глаза, откидывается на сиденье. И пусть он не верит Сехуну, но очень хочет. 

Сехун появился в его жизни тогда же, когда и Чунмён — в жизни отца. Один приехал на практику в университет, а второго перевели по работе. Они были знакомы до этого уже четыре года: Сехун подрабатывал на полставки в фирме Чунмёна, совмещая работу с учебой в университете. На момент приезда в Китай тому был двадцать один год. Они с Чунмёном стали частыми гостями в их доме, и, несмотря на пять лет разницы, Чжентин быстро нашёл общий язык с немного застенчивым, но веселым и искреннем парнем. Потому что как бы близок он ни был с отцом, он все равно не мог с ним обсудить абсолютно любые проблемы, Ченчен и Цуаньчжэ были младше его, так что Сехун стал тем старшим товарищем, к которому он мог обратиться за советом или придти за помощью. Сехун задержался в Китае всего на полгода, Чунмен же остался в стране навсегда. Как и в их семье. Чжентин не имел ничего против: они с отцом оба тяжело переживали развод, а с появлением в их доме Чунмёна там появились заодно и смех, и та самая атмосфера семьи, которая не чувствовалась уже много лет. Дом постепенно снова становился домом, и это было заметно и по отцу, который больше не задерживался на работе до ночи, и по самому Чжентину, не стремившемуся пропадать все свободное время в студии.

— Тот парень, который был с тобой. Кай, — внезапно подаёт голос Сехун. — Это твой одногруппник?

Чжентин хихикает и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд поясняет:

— Ну почти. Он мой преподаватель.

— Такой молодой? — брови Сехуна взлетают вверх. - А ведь судя по всему, друг Исина.

— У вас с Чунмёном тоже разница почти в пятнадцать лет, и ничего, — ехидно парирует Чжентин, и Сехун не находит, что возразить. — На самом деле я тоже не в курсе, как они познакомились. До поступления в школу я даже не знал, что у отца там есть знакомые.

— Значит, у вас дома он не бывает... — задумчиво тянет Сехун, машинально отстукивая по рулю ритм какой-то незнакомой песни. Чжентин щурится и бросает на друга заинтересованный взгляд.

— А что? Понравился?

— Чжан Чжентин! Это только ты считаешь, что человеком можно заинтересоваться меньше, чем за минуту знакомства.

Сехун очень пытается казаться безразличным, но Чжентин достаточно хорошо его изучил, чтобы знать, когда тот блефует. Так что он просто фыркает и отворачивается обратно.

— Мой жизненный опыт показывает, что можно.

— Тоже мне, опытный нашёлся, — хмыкает Сехун, и на какое-то время они замолкают. 

Чжентин думает о том, что наконец-то сможет рассказать тому про Сюйкуня. Конечно, он мог бы написать об этом и раньше, но хотел сделать это именно при личной встрече. Потому что знает, что каждый раз, когда приезжает Сехун, они могут сесть в его комнате, которая на самом деле гостевая, но в которой никто, кроме него, все равно никогда не живет, взять бутылку соджу, неизменно привозимой Сехуном из Кореи, и делиться накопившимися новостями. Правда, делится в основном Чжентин: у Сехуна все истории сводятся к рассказам о работе и о личной жизни — только не своей, а коллег, за развитием отношений которых Чжентин следит, как за сюжетом какой-нибудь манги.

— Тебя Чунмён попросил меня забрать? — интересуется он, когда они уже почти подъезжают к дому.

— Ага. Сказал, что они с Исином постараются сегодня вернуться пораньше и сообразить что-нибудь приличное на ужин.

— Это потому что твой приезд всегда как праздник, — смеётся Чжентин, а сам думает, что на самом деле так оно и есть.  
Во всяком случае, для него — точно.


End file.
